Research is proposed in six areas. The first, a global area, concerns the application of cognitive equivalence techniques to investigation of learning and forgetting. Of particular interest is evaluation in various situations of the variables that produce equal memory performance do so because they produce equivalent memory representations. The second area of research is to develop and test a mathematical model that integrates acquisition of visual information and visible persistence. The third area is a set of experiments on visual information and visible persistence. The fourth area is a set of experiments on effects of visual stimulus degradation on acquisition of information. The fifth area is a set of experiments on the distinction between perceptual and conceptual processing of visual informtion. Finally, the sixth area is a set of experiments on forgetting from short term memory.